darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Darker than Black Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Infobox/Character page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Talk) 15:24, March 29, 2010 Ilya Well now that I've figured out a goal for Ilya (formerly Nipha) I have some ideas as to what she could do in the story ^^ Which brings me to you, or more specifically Ryan! Her goal is to apprehend Sink for the KGB so I was thinking that she could try to get to him through Ryan. The KGB would have learned from their intelligence that Ryan has been approached by BEHEMOTH before and they are likely to approach Ryan again, or at least meet again, and thus have placed Ilya in a situation to get close to Ryan. She could enroll in the same school has him (and possibly the same class as they are the same age) and get a job at that daycare he works. Ilya would use her Empathy powers to influence Ryan to accept her as a friend. Well what do you think, would this be alright by you? -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 15:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wanna RP? I need to RP for a plot. Long live Yamato! -The dark ninja 23:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ??? Hey Ten, I've noticed you've been logging into Wikia, but not the chat. Are you alright? Everyone on the chat is worried about you. If you need to talk, or just need some time to think, please leave a message on my talk page, or pm me on the chat. You don't have to come back to the chat right now if something's happened, but a lot of us would like to know if you're ok and what's happened. Takeshi (Talk here) 23:36, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Auburen Opinion? Sadow-sama 03:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Main Character Hey Ten, the its been decided that the main character for the new site wide canon will be made by the entire admin team just so that in the event that one of us is gone, someone else can take over. (Hopefully that safeguards against the entire story dying). Anyways, right now we're deciding on the main characters gender (Tsuki votes male, and me and Lavi don't really care). Just leave a message on my talk page until I can get a discussion page up. Takeshi (Talk here) 03:36, October 18, 2010 (UTC) NF Aloha, Ten. I hate to be a bother, but we need your help with the infobox templates on NF. If you could just due that, it'd be greatly appreciated. I know that you said you don't wish to return there, but you're one of the few people that can work the templates. So, please? Sincerely, れび (talk to Joker!) 20:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC)